


sweet talk // all talk // shovel talk

by Arendweller



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna POV, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Ryder POV, Shovel Talk, Word Sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendweller/pseuds/Arendweller
Summary: "I got you. So good luck with that, then." Anna says, scanning the place for Honeymaren as they walked their way back to the village together."I've got my own showdown to take care of anyways."
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	sweet talk // all talk // shovel talk

**Author's Note:**

> July 19: Bless this happiness we've found

It's one line.

Just the one:

_If you hurt her, I'll hurt you._

_Okay,_ Ryder thinks, _it's actually two parts, technically. It's_ two _lines, isn't it?_

See, the problem isn't the lines, or even the amount of it, for that matter.

It's who it's meant for.

It's not like anyone else has ever found themselves in the position of being the brother of the person dating a _magical fifth spirit being._

"Everything alright, Ryder?" Anna asks, coming up from behind him. 

She had spotted him a while ago, pacing back and forth in the Lichen Meadows with a worried look on his face.

After a few dozen minutes had gone by and his speed had only picked up, she decided it was time to intervene.

_Maybe I should just reconsider the whole being-a good-person-thing_ , she thinks. 

_It's getting exhausting. Especially in the middle of my weekend getaway plans._

When he turns around to look at her, her face is full of concern hiding behind a small smile. 

Just like that, whatever reassuring lie he was planning on telling leaves him and he lets it out instead.

"No, Anna. Everything's not alright." He sighs.

"Well," she says, "I am here for the rest of the weekend. Maybe I could help you out with it?"

"Okay, so you know how Elsa and Honeymaren have _finally_ started dating?" He says, sounding a bit too eager to give voice to his sorrows.

"Oh yeah, _that_ ," Anna snorts, "what a relief, huh? If I had to sit through an unnecessarily romantically charged charades night _one more time_ , I would've lost it."

"Tell me about it! At least you didn't have to sit through an unsettlingly intimate dinner _every_ . _Single. Night_." 

"Okay, okay. So you obviously don't have a problem with them getting together." Anna manages between chuckles, "Then what seems to be the trouble?"

"The trouble is that now I have to go up to Elsa and have The Dreaded Shovel Talk with her." He says, eyeing Anna warily. He's well aware how protective Anna can be of Elsa, and considering that she's _a Queen_ now, he really hopes he hasn't said something wrong.

_If I just created a whole new problem about talking inappropriately to the Queen of Arendelle while talking about the problem of talking inappropriately to the her sister The Fifth Spirit,_ Ryder realises, _there's really no hope for me, is there?_

Anna's eyes go wide with realization and she draws out an "Ooohhh" that would have been rather uncharacteristic on any Queen but herself.

"I know how to help you with that!" She replies, somewhat excitedly.

It's all a bit of surprise to Ryder, how _not bad_ all this is going.

"Just make sure to make it into a sandwich!"

"What?" Ryder gawks at her answer, wondering whether Anna has a hearing issue and he, the courage to repeat himself.

"Okay, what you need to do is make sure that the actual threat is positioned right in the middle of two compliments or positive affirmations, get it?" She motions with her hands, gesturing them as if pushing two pieces of bread together.

"So you need to throw a congratulatory statement first, _then_ insert the threat — preferably casual— and finally end it with another sign of love and appreciation, you know?"

"Whoa." Ryder says, impressed. "That's some really good advice. How do you even know all of that?"

"It's the first thing they teach you on becoming a Queen, Ryder. They wouldn't have let me take the throne without it." She says, tone light but serious.

"Really?!"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." Anna gives his shoulder a playful shove. "Let's just say there were lessons to be learnt from back when Elsa had to confront Kristoff with the same."

"I'm not even going to ask you to elaborate on that." Ryder says.

"Not because it doesn't sound like complete drama — _because it totally does_ — but because I don't need that kind of second-hand embarrassment and anxiety in my life. And right now, of all times."

"I got you, bud. Good luck with that, then." Anna says, scanning the place for Honeymaren as they walked their way back to the village together.

"I've got my own showdown to take care of anyways."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Extra Prompt: Shovel talk


End file.
